


bright blue skies

by chocolattemocha



Category: Monster High
Genre: More characters to be added as the story goes on - Freeform, Other, Swearing, Violence, also inspired thanks to some monster high roleplayers I've roleplayed with, also there’s nothing wrong with overpowered ocs we’re having fun here, but like small amounts of violence, courtesy of an oc bc he's rude and cusses a lot, he either forgets or emotions get in the way:p, im sure there’s a good fic here it’s just buried under a mountain of garbage writing, no suffering we're in recovery town now losers, nothing gory, slight mentions of murder?, some stuff is taken from the books and new ghoul in school, some what overpowered oc but it’s not ironic and and it’s for a good reason, that assbag sheriff from ghouls rule is mentioned but he's taking a really long dirt nap, this does not meant that he’s automatically going to use his powers to solve the problem, this is so self indulgent and I love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattemocha/pseuds/chocolattemocha
Summary: Change is hard. It's even hard if you're going through it alone. It's arguably even worse if you have to adjust to a life you've never known.





	1. Running to school without toast

Nothing really beat the quiet hustle and bustle of New Salem in the early morning. There was some charm to it that words couldn't quite place. Even as folks rushed to work, there was something almost polite about it. Serene even. It was routine after all.

What wasn't was the large blue portal appearing in the middle of an empty sidewalk. Followed by a young man running out it, backpack clenched in hand. He only stopped when he made it halfway down the sidewalk, stopping before he fell on his face, backpack plopping onto the ground. With his hands on his knees, he panted, before bringing himself back up and stretching, wincing a bit at the cracking of his back. And just as quickly his arms flop back down, having gone limp. With a sigh, he heaved his backpack back over his shoulder and continued onward. Brown eyes focused on the crowd of teenagers making their way towards one place:

Hell- I mean, high school.

He could just feel his skin crawling at the sight of them. A side effect of anxiety, he knows that all too well. _Just ignore it, Lambda._ He tells himself. Yet, he desperately wants to turn around and go back home. In fact every part of him was screaming to just leave. What was he even thinking?! He didn't want to be here! And yet, he was still walking forward. Maybe it was bravery that kept him going. He called it stupidity. His free hand tightens into a fist, handle appearing within it, the rolling backpack attached to it showing up not too long after. The thrall of teenagers pushed their way through the iron wrought gate and it was here where Lambda got a good look at some of them. They reminded him of the people of Motor City. All of them monsters. It should be comforting to finally be among more people like him and yet, he was terrified. Monsters or not, school was school and school was bad. It was always the same story. He'd show up at a new school and end up as a target for some jackass for no other reason other than simply existing. Well, not today. **_Never_** again, in fact. He had super strength now. What were they gonna do about it? **Nothing.** They hit him once, he'd hit back twice as hard. He could already feel himself getting angrier at the thought of it.

Lambda quickly snuffed out his rage fueled power trip as quickly as it arrived, deciding to focus more on the sound of the wheels of his backpack on the ground. Most of the teens he had tailed behind had already piled into the yard. On the steps. Everywhere really. He almost likened them to cockroaches.

He came to a complete stop in front of the black iron gate. He really was making himself do this, huh? He could just turn around right now and never look back. He didn't have to do this and frankly, it was making him feel like he was going to combust. He stared up at the behemoth of a building in front of him. It looked far bigger than it did in pictures. It was kind of intimidating. He presses his lips together, preferring to keep his fearful whimpering in his head instead of broadcasting it in front of people he's never seen. A shaky sigh as he kept his eyes glued to the place, feeling like if he looked away for a second the school would eat him. He has fought genocidal deities, the worst kind of criminals humanity has to offer, and eldritch beings descended from the stars themselves and not once had he shown the smallest iota of fear. But this was different. He couldn't destroy this place like he could with some multi eyed horror. The students certainly wouldn't appreciate that, that's for sure. He brushes a lock of brown hair out his face and grips the handle of his rolling backpack. No use playing around. It was time to take the plunge.

He went in, the gates slamming shut behind him. Though he didn't outwardly react to it, he jumped a little on the inside. His walk did not exude confidence, rather, he could have a trail of fire behind him with how fast he was walking. The entire time he replayed his phone call with the headmistress of the school over and over again. Or rather, his assistant's phone call since he was so nervous he could practically die from it.

"I don't mind having another addition to our wonderful student body.", the woman who had introduced herself as Headmistress Bloodgood said. "He can start bright and early on Monday morning." That was a couple weeks ago and the two had more than enough prep time.

"Meet me in my office as soon as you get to school."

Lambda piled into the halls of the school with a good chunk of the students. No pushing or shoving yet. That had to be a good sign. At least it was until he smacked face first into a dead end. Shit. He forgot to have his assistant ask where her office was. Crap. Maybe he could ask someone? "Um 'scuse-", he cut himself off before he even finished. Nope. Couldn't do it. No way. He was just going to have to wander the place until he found Bloodgood.

_'Or'_, the smart part of his brain chipped in as brown eyes quickly glance at students checking their phones. _'You could just call_ _Proxima?'_ He smacked the side of his head. Duh! Why didn't he think of that before? Honestly, he could be such an idiot sometimes.

He pulls up his contact list on a screen of nanites before hitting the first name on the list. Proxima. The dark haired man popped up on screen, looking completely fed up. "What have you done this time Lambda?", he said with arms crossed. The brunette holds up his hands defensively. "I haven't done anything!", he exclaims, earning a hardened glare and a few glances from some closeby students. "I'm serious!" Proxima pinches the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess." Silver and teal eyes peer into him. "You don't know where the headmistress' office is." The brunette's mouth twists. "Uhh... weelll..." He was going to admit it of course, but he still felt stupid. "Yeah." Proxima clicks his tongue.

"Alright. Listen carefully."

"Left. Right." Lambda could swear the corners and turns in this place were endless. Or maybe he was just far too impatient for this sort of thing. That was probably it. "And stop right here." He almost smacked into the door before Proxima had stopped talking. The brunette breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks." Proxima says nothing for a small bit, only gazing at his boss. "Don't get into trouble. I don't want to get a call from the headmistress telling me you punched someone in the face." Lambda rolls his eyes. "I won't!", he whined.

"See you when you get back. Be safe." That was the last thing his assistant said before ending the call. The brown eyed boy only sighs, going limp again. He didn't want to head in. He really didn't. But you could only put some things off for so long. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, this was one of those things. Solid black fingers curl around the doorknob and twisted.

And as soon as he stepped foot within that room, so began his life at Monster High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I still like Monster high. That's all.


	2. It's not even 9 o' clock and I already wanna explode

The sound of a door opening distracted Headless Headmistress Bloodgood from her paperwork. Funny. It was far too early for anyone to be sent to her office, even for the troublemakers within the school. But as soon as a young robot stepped in, _ah_. It made sense now. "Good morning.", the headmistress spoke with a kind smile on her face. "I don't believe we've met." She gestures to the chair in front of her desk. "Please. Have a seat."

He scrambles across the room and into the seat, looking like he feared the day the earth might swallow him whole. Bloodgood thumbs over her papers to fetch any sheets associated with this young man. "If I may ask, what is your name?"

The brunette plays with a thread on his pants that had come loose. "Um... I'm Lambda?", he squeaks, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Lambda... Lambda. Ah! There it was! There weren't too many students at Monster High who had a Greek letter for a name after all. Pale blue eyes drift over to the boy in his seat. He looked like he was about to explode at any second. It tugged on her heartstrings a bit.

"You have no reason to be afraid, Lambda.", she calmly said with a warm smile on her face. "Monster High is an excellent place. I promise you you'll have a wonderful time here."

Lambda just nodded, face screwed into a painful grin (not that she could see it under the mask he wore). "Yeah. No... No problem!", he parrots with a nervous laugh. Bloodgood's head tilted to the side.

"I understand you're nervous. That's perfectly normal. Give it some time and you may come to like it here." She was met with over enthusiastic nodding and forced sounding reassuring statements. Deciding not to press the issue, Bloodgood fished out a schedule and handed it to him. "You better get along now. Your first class is starting soon." More nodding as he made his way to the door. "Oh and Lambda?", she called, causing him to look back.

"Welcome to Monster High."

Lambda was kicking himself the second he got out of the office. He was Lambda Blake, dammit! He was a war machine that was both feared and respected by friend and enemy alike! (Okay he didn't have much in the way of friends but still!) He was not supposed to show fear! Not even in the face of death! But this wasn't some rowdy group of humans peddling drugs or guns or even a creature driven to wipe out the entire planet. This was something that he feared for a very long time.

And he signed himself up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah both these chapters were already prewritten lol


	3. a plant monster and a robot meet in a cafeteria (or lunchus interruptus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's super weak
> 
> feat a Heath cameo before the chapter he shows up in

The halls were filled with noise. Par for the course when it came to school really. But it was hard to ignore the pointing and whispers as he passed by. They were filled with wonder and excitement. All he heard was hatred and mockery. His hand tightened into a fist. He wasn't ready for this. But he had to press on.

_Show no fear._

It was unbecoming of a death machine of his caliber. 

He trudged into his first class (Mad Science he believed) and plopped into a seat far away from the teacher's gaze. And so began the waiting game as students filed in to take their seats, one girl that smelled heavily of floral perfume taking a seat next to him. It made his lip curl. 

Class hadn't even started and he had already checked out, absentmindedly clicking a pen he had on him, much to his classmates' chagrin. He hadn't even noticed the teacher calling his name until he heard the teacher practically yelling at the top of his lungs.

** _"Lambda Blake!"_ **

"Huh? What?" He sat upright, attempting to refocus. Brown eyes dart to the teacher, a man clad in a leather mask. He points to the ground next to him. "Front of the class!", he shouts.

Great. He was in trouble already. _Fan-flippity-tastic._

Lambda growls, slamming his pen down as his chair skidded across the ground a little too harshly. He didn't even bother walking. He just teleported next to the man. The teacher blinks, surprised before settling back into the stern and surly disposition he had before. He gestures to the students who were curiously stared at him or sent annoyed glares his way from all of his pen clicking. "Tell the class a little about yourself.", he says with a cruel chuckle.

Lambda bit back a whine. He really didn't feel like talking right now. Or ever really. He sighs and with a roll of his eyes, he finally said something that wasn't forced cheerfulness. "Uhh.. hey. I'm Lambda. I exist. That's it.", he says in a tired, borderline monotone voice all while shooting the class a peace sign that didn't quite match his face. The teacher's eyebrow raises. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Don't start shit with me and I won't beat the shit out of you." Lambda can just feel the scowl that came from the taller man next to him. He didn't even need to see it to know that the teacher disapproved an unprompted (and frankly unneeded) threat. "Right...", he said, fingers drumming against the clipboard in his hand. "Go sit back down." Lambda nods, skipping off (or rather skip once and teleporting back) to his seat. He sits back down with an audible thud and resumes his prior position, with his head in his hand and looking like he had zoned out again.

"Alright class! In case some of you don't know me, my name is Mr. Hackington.", the leather clad man spoke with a less than stable grin and his hands on his desk. Introduction really weren't necessary for the other students but since Lambda was the new kid, it however, was very much needed. "And this! Is Mad Science!", he exclaims before descending into maniacal laughter. At least until he started coughing. How cliche. Mr. Hackington clears his throat. "Anyway. Take out your textbooks." 

Class had started off with learning about some weird science nonsense that Lambda had completely checked out from and couldn't be bother to remember but somewhere along the way it descended into beakers and test tubes and purple liquid. At least it was only slightly less boring than hearing someone yammer on about something he didn't care much about. "Now, we're working with Charybdis foam and it's important to add a small amount to the formula we're using. Add too much and it'll just blow up in your face. Or bubble over. Results tend to vary." A warning that came much too late for one boy who started panicking as his beaker quickly foamed over and covered him in bubbles that smelled absolutely rancid. Lambda began to cough, as did most of the class. Much to Mr. Hackington's irritation. "Alright, everyone out!"

The students were all too happy to book it out of the room. Any place was better than the inside of the Mad Science lab right now. Even the boy who caused the incident had gotten up to leave. "Except for you.", Mr. Hackington practically snarls, jabbing a finger at the boy covered in foam. "Off with your grade!" And the boy just groaned, hanging his head.

Lambda managed open his locker, listening to the chatter of his classmates as he crammed his Mad Science book and whatever he couldn't carry with him into his locker and cursing whoever invented combination locks. He cracks a grin. At least he got something entertaining out of that century long borefest. And sure no one else thought it was really funny but it made him laugh and that was all that really mattered. Even if he felt like he was going to have to deep clean the inside of his nose when he got home. Lambda exhales, shutting the locker and pressed his head against it. He had nothing to distract himself so he was just content to just stand there with his head smushed against a locker door. Until the dreaded bell broke him out whatever dimension he had spaced off into.

The trudge to Clawculus was long and painful. Hallway after hallway after hallway and he was pretty much sick of it already. If Proxima were here, he'd chide Lambda for getting fed up with his second class of the day. But he wasn't here right now so he was gonna bitch about it. He gripped the map in his hands even tighter, sharp fingernails poking holes though it. 

The rooms passed by in a blur. One after the other. Until he passed by a room with a chalkboard with a bunch of advanced math problems he didn't understand. 'Please let this be it.' Lambda poked his head into the classroom. He was quite literally scanning for something that could confirm he was in the right place. His scanner locked on to the Clawculus textbook on the teacher's desk. 

He breathes a sigh of relief, stepping into the door frame. "Oh thank god.", he said a little too loudly. This earned him more than a few students turning their heads towards him. Whoops. He froze up a little. "Sorry.", he mumbled. He forced himself to just keep moving and slipped into a seat in the back, hidden from prying eyes. 

If Mad Science was bad, Clawculus was worse. The teacher's lecturing went on for so long until every word spoke blended together in a drone that grated on his nerves. Math never was Lambda's strong suit when he used to regularly attend school. It was usually numbers with an explanation that only really benefitted people who could wrap their head around such contrived and ever changing rules that ultimately, made no sense. And since the last time he did a math problem, which was in middle school and this was math being taught at a high school level, he was, for lack of a better term, completely fucked. 

He felt the hard touch of wood pressing against his cheek and shot up, momentarily shaking off the urge to sleep. It didn't last for long however, as he felt his eyelids drooping again and tiredness sinking into his bones. The bell ringing woke him back up along with the sound of chairs scraping against the floor. "Remember class! Your assignments are due back on Thursday!", the teacher, a mummy, said, finally raising his voice above a dull monotone. 

Lambda was the last to leave, pausing in front of the doorway only to stretch and yawn. God, what he'd give to be in bed right now, sleeping the day away until nightfall. 

**He'd kill for that. **

But sadly, he couldn't do that right now and he didn't like that in the slightest. He fumed about it all the way back to his locker. He took out his frustration on the hell book in his hands, jamming it into the locker and slamming it. '_Okay. Breathe. Breathe._' A shaky exhale. This place was stressing him out and he just wanted to go home. But maybe if he got through this day, he could just drop out and never do this again. There were far more important things than school. Like saving the universe or Earth.

Or anything else really.

Lambda sighs, running his hands over his face. He honestly couldn't _wait_ for this day to end. It was dragging on far longer than it needed to.

The past couple of hours were uneventful. An awful bore that ended up blending together and forgotten. No doubt it'd be a giant pain in the ass when he did his homework later. He was just going to have to deal with that when the time came. 

Lambda crashed on a bench, dropping his bag with a sigh. He could feel the dull ache of exhaustion sinking into every inch of his bones. And the day wasn't even over yet. None of the fights he's been made him as tired as this. _How did he ever put up with this when he used to go to school? _

He sighs, a plume of fire billowing out from under his mask. The thin wisps burning out just as quickly as they came. He ran his fingers through his hair sighing yet again, leaning his head back. _God_, he could just fall asleep right here. But he couldn't and that sucked. He shook his head, hoping to shaking off some his fatigue. He didn't know what time it was and right now he didn't care. He was too tired to really give a crap in the first place. He was just going to sit on a bench for the rest of time, looking like a dead eyed fish. 

"Hey c'mon there lazybones! Shake the snow out of your leaves, it's almost time for lunch!" A passing student cheerfully said, her warm smile utterly betraying the hardcore punk attire she wore. Lambda tiredly waved a hand at her. 

"Thanks. I'll be right there."

The cafeteria was absolute chaos. But that's kind of expected when you cram a bunch of chatty teenagers together in one room without their faces shoved into textbooks. It was loud, noisy, and not something Lambda missed from his earlier school days. He scoffs and rolls his eyes. _Whatever._ He was just going to drown it out anyway.

"Watch out!"

Lambda almost bent over backwards dodging a plate of food heading straight for him. The plate shattered and shot right back up, the sound of metal creaking as his spine clicked back into place. 

"Watch it asshole!", he yelled at no one in particular. Shaking off the stares he attracted, he stomped off towards the line for lunch, grabbing a tray off of the rack. Half of the food there looked inedible with familiar looking food was any but. 

Sure what he just picked up looked like a hamburger but last time he checked, hamburger buns weren't green. Or had tiny adorable bat wings on them.

_Eugh._

He tossed his tray onto the table, plopping down into the seat not long after.

The longer he stared as his lunch, the more he felt unease bubble in his stomach. There was a good chance that the food was crap. And considering it was a school lunch, he didn't exactly have high hopes. It was best to eat it now before he chickened out. He did _not_ want to put up with hunger pains for the rest of the day. He pushed his mask up and bit into it. 

The hamburger wasn't bad. Definitely different than what he was used to but not bad. Not that it mattered, it would be wolfed down all the same.

"Hey!"

Lambda was halfway through shoving the burger in his mouth, shooting a sideways glance at the person who yelled at him. It was the girl from earlier. Now that he got a good look at her, he realized that she was actually a plant creature. Though he couldn't help but feel a bit dumb for not noticing the vines on her arms sooner. She slid into the seat across from him.

"Mind if I sit here?", she asked, setting her tray down onto the table.

'_Dude, you literally just sat down. It's kinda pointless to ask now don't'cha think?_' Lambda thought bitterly to himself. Instead of snapping at her, he just mumbles out "Sure".

Plant girl poked and prodded at her food for a few quiet and wonderful seconds before she broke the ice with "I don't think I've seen you around here before. I hope you don't mind me asking, but, are you new here?" Lambda let out the deepest, heaviest sigh he could afford to muster. "Yeah.", he responds curtly. 

Plant gal's lips curl into a smile.  
  
"That's great! I can't begin to tell you how long it's been since we've had new blood in this place!", she exclaims with a toothy grin. "Yeah, well... uh... here I am.", Lambda says with a nervous chuckle and jazz hands. Plant gal laughs before her eyes widened as realization struck her.

"Oh snapdragons! I forgot to introduce myself!"

She sticks a vine covered arm across the table.

"I'm Venus. Venus McFlytrap."

Lambda reached across the table, slender fingers wrapping around her hand. "Lambda." Venus tilts her head, obviously confused as to why he hadn't given her his last name. Not that he cared because frankly, she didn't need to know it.

She opens her mouth but before she can get a word out, she's cut off with a British accent exclaiming "Venus! There you are!"

A girl with wavy black and blue streaked hair hurriedly rushed over to the table, closely followed by a girl that was looked like she made was out of stone. "Oh hey guys!", Venus greeted the two with a wave. "Sorry about wandering off, I was just getting to know the newbie here." She gestures towards Lambda, who was currently doing his best imitation of a turtle retreating into its shell. The same looks of shock crossed their faces as with Venus a few minutes ago.

"Oh my stars and garters!", the copper skinned girl exclaims, hands flying to the sides of her face. "You're the new student I've been hearing about all day!" His face twists in confusion. Was a new student arriving really the most exciting thing in this school? Did they have nothing else to do here?  
  
"_Boo la la!_ I usually pride myself on formally greeting new students personally! I can't believe that slipped my mind!" The stone gal fretted, twisting her lip between her teeth. "It's not that big of deal Rochelle." Venus said in between bites of her quesadilla. "You just forgot is all."

"Not that big of a deal?!", Rochelle said. "I think you'll find forgetting to give a new student a proper welcome is a big deal! As the Gargoyle Code of Ethics says-" Venus cuts her off. "I know what the code says Roch. I'm pretty sure half the school knows at this point." 

"I don't think-"

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting." The copper skinned gal butts in. "But don't you think we should introduce ourselves?" Rochelle smacks her forehead in disbelief. "Oh right!" She clears her throat, regaining the prim and proper posture she had before. "I'm Robecca Steam." The copper gal had a warm smile on her face, almost as warm as the heat that radiated off of her. "It's so nice to meet you." 

"Uh... you too?" God, this was so awkward.

"I am Rochelle Goyle.", the gargoyle says as she meticulously straightened out a wrinkle in her skirt. "And I must say it is with great pride that I welcome you to Monster High." She sounded just like the headmistress. What she said was almost word for word a complete rehash of what Bloodgood had said when he first met her. 

It was kind of freaky. 

Before any awkward, unsettling silence could set in, Venus shot up, phone in hand. "Oh shoot! Ghouls, we've got to get ready for our next class!" She picked up her tray and hurried off, Rochelle toting after her. Robecca watched them leave before turning her head back to Lambda. 

"It was very nice to meet you! Hopefully we'll see each other sometime?" Lambda blinked. "Sure?" Robecca rushed off after the other two girls before disappearing entirely. As soon as she was gone, Lambda hung his head with a sigh. That took a lot out of him. He finds himself staring down at the burger on his tray.

He wasn't really hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter originally had Frankie but I didn't like how it was turning out so I rewrote most of it lol


	4. Day One: End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got this chapter done whoo. also my boy heath is in this chapter finally! edit: rewrote heath's parts cause they bothered me

Having tossed the contents of his tray, Lambda joined the crawling mass of students in the courtyard. Everyone had split up into small groups comprised of their friend circles, chatting away or in the case of some of the male students, playing basketball. Of course when you don't really know anyone, it's easy to slip into the background unnoticed. And that's what he did. The hallways were just as cluttered as the courtyard, albeit a little less so. He was just going to hang out at his locker until he could blend into the crowd and make his way to his next class. Granted, he could just go now and save himself from a huge mess later... but he was lazy and just didn't want to.

Lambda cracked open his locker, deciding to rifle through it. It was barely a day and yet his locker was a mess. He clicked his tongue in disapproval. 

_Great. _

_Another_ thing to clean up later.

The brunette digs through the pile of papers, almost dropping the tube of lipstick he had stuck in there. He was looking for something, he just couldn't quite remember what, a sharp pang of annoyance welling up within his chest.

  
"Hey!"

He paid no mind to it. That person was probably talking to someone else. Despite the voice calling out again, he continued to ignore it. Some of the papers in his locker slipped out of his locker and floated gently to the floor. "Oh. Shit.", he mumbled to himself, bending over to pick them up. He collected them and went to reach for another one... until he saw the pale yellow hand grabbing at the papers on the pink and purple checkered floor. Lambda's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He scooped up the rest of the papers and stood back up, wincing at bit at the twinge of pain in his back. Still, he might as well thank the person kind enough to help him. 

He started to speak but he never got a word out, shutting his mouth just as quickly as he opened it.

His eyebrows furrowed as he took in the sight of the boy who helped him out. The second he laid eyes on him, he felt his old friend hatred bubbling in his stomach. It took him by surprise really. He had never even met this person and already he didn't like him. Where had this feeling even come from? 

The boy was... odd to say the least. Slicked back orange hair that looked almost like fire, reddish brown eyes, and he was a couple feet taller than Lambda. He wasn't bad looking all things considered. 

That all went down the toilet the second he opened his mouth.

"So, you must be the new guy! What brings you to a place like this?", he grins, a twinkle in his eye as he handed the papers over. Lambda didn't know why, but he was getting the impression that this guy thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread and it made his skin crawl. Now his out of the blue urge to deck this guy made a lot more sense.

"Uhhh... getting papers?", he responded quizzically. "I kind of already knew that.", the redhead said, smoothing back his hair and leaning in close. "What I meant was... I'm playing video games with a couple of friends of mine after school. You can totally tag along if you wanna! You know, to get to know the other guys?" The twinkle in his eyes increased as his hopeful expression seemed to get bigger and bigger. "No thanks.", he says he shoves the papers in his lockers and shuts it.

"Are you sure?"

Flamehead was getting pushy now. It was off putting. 

Underneath his mask, Lambda had an expression that practically screamed '_what the fuck leave me alone_'. His voice however, reverted back to the deadpan tone he used back in class.

"No." 

The smile dropped from Flamehead's face. "Oh." He looked like a kicked puppy and it made Lambda wince a little. "Thanks anyway.", he mumbled before walking off, head hanging low. Not before he whirled around and shouts "Maybe we'll bump into each other sometime?"

"No. I don't think we will."

  
Lambda was one of the last to make it to class, shambling in with a bunch of zombies. 

"You're late.", the teacher remarked, not even bothering to look up from his clipboard.

"I got lost." 

"Just take your seat."

Scanning the rows of desks for an empty chair, he spotted Flamehead, grinning and waving him over as if the conversation in the hallway didn't happen. As off putting Flamehead was, he wasn't going to object. He was polite enough to save a seat for him so maybe he wasn't that bad? Lambda hurriedly rushed over, sliding into the chair.

"Hey.", Flamehead whispered. "Saved you a seat."

"Thanks.", Lambda whispered back.

It was quiet, save for the teacher talking away in the background.... until Flamehead leaned in close and whispered

"Are you sure you don't wanna go out with me?"

Lambda had to hold himself back from groaning. Didn't he get the hint? Or was he just not clear enough?

"Dude, I just got here and I don't even know anyone. Believe me when I say dating is literally the last thing on my mind.", Lambda furiously whispered back.

"You two back there!" Flamehead and Lambda nearly jumped out of their seats, snapping back to reality. 

"Whatever you are talking about is apparently more important than the lesson I'm currently trying to teach you. Perhaps you'd like to share it with the class?"

"Oh uh-" The duo pulled away from each other, slowly shifting back into their original positions. "Well, ya see teach... This guy here-" Lambda gestures at Flamehead.

"Heath."

"Heath! Was helpin' me catch up seein' as how I showed up in the middle of the year and as a result, don't know the material you're covering.", Lambda said, voice turning so sickeningly sweet at the end, folding his hands. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face and he wasn't quite sure why. But he wouldn't deny the immensely satisfying feeling of a weight being taken off his shoulders. It felt good to lash out at someone even if it was an incredibly bad thing to do in the end.

The teacher was stonefaced. Not a single twitch, squint, or glare. Eyes vacant, and yet they held so much contempt that cut deeply into his soul. After a long, awkward, unbearable period of silence, the teacher spoke."Fair enough." And went back to teaching as if nothing ever happened. Lambda swallowed. The air in the room felt thick and heavy, as if the teacher's disgust for the two lingered and wouldn't let them forget it. Heath leaned towards him again.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

  
Time really had flown. Before anyone knew it the bell was ringing and the large group of teenagers stampeded out of the classroom, knocking over a few poor unfortunate souls. Lambda was dead last again. But at least he could clean up the mess everyone made. He helped a zombie up to their feet. They only groaned. It wasn't a word but he assumed it was a thank you and responded with "It's not a big deal. People should really watch where they're goin'." The zombie groaned again and shuffled off.

  
"Hey!" 

It was an all too familiar voice and Lambda couldn't help but let out an agitated growl. It was Heath again. The brunette sighs. "Whaddya want?" The redheaded boy smiles, fingers tapping against his notebook. "I just wanted to say thanks for covering me back there." Lambda made a small noise in acknowledgement. "No problem."

"I figured maybe I could pay you back by walking you home?" It was hard to tell if he was flirting again. He was not familiar with pick up lines and fleeting feelings of romance. Still, it was enough to get Lambda to roll his eyes. He just wanted this guy to _go away._

"No." Realization struck him and he finds himself taken aback. Heath hadn't done much to deserve Lambda's cold and harsh tone. "I mean- no thank you.", he corrects himself. "It's just that you don't know where it is and I didn't want to embarrass you, y'know?"

"Oh. Well, uh... thanks?" There he goes looking like a kicked puppy again. _'Jeez Lambda, don't you know how to freakin' talk to people?'_

"Yo Heath!" A voice called out, the fire elemental perking up right away. "Oh! That's my squad!" Heath took off running towards the group of guys before turning around and waving at Lambda.

"See you tomorrow!"

_Yeah. Right._

  
Lambda plopped into the chair with a sigh. Home. He was finally home. And he was taking any chance he got to forget this nightmare of a day. He could just feel his muscles tighten up with pent up frustration. He really needed to de-stress.

"Any plans for tonight?", he asks as Proxima walks by. "Yes actually. I've given New Salem a combover while you were gone and found a few problem citizens." Lambda hums. 

"What kind?" 

"At first, it was just petty thieves of muggers. Small stuff. But then I stumbled upon an officer within New Salem's police department. Your run of the mill corrupt cop." Proxima as he handed a thick manila folder. Lambda opened up and thumbed through the papers. Another hum. 

"Anything else?"

"Yes. He attempted to execute a teenager for a couple of pranks." Lambda felt his heart drop into his stomach. Words could barely describe the disgust and dread he felt. "What?" His voice is barely above a whisper. He feverishly flipped through the papers until he found a paper describing something called the Trick or Treatment. As his eyes scanned the paper, he found himself growing more and more horrified. 

_**This thing was essentially a motorized guillotine.**_

"Why the hell-?" Horror slowly made way for burning anger. "The teenager in question was a monster. The crime in question turned out to be committed by humans and was intended to frame monsters instead. When presented with the evidence, our cop friend said and I quote, "I don't care" and attempted to go through with the execution. He hasn't gotten much better afterwards either." 

Lambda's hands shook in anger. His blood was practically boiling.

  
He slams the folder onto the table next to him. "Proxima, I want you to pull up this guy's number."

  
_ **"I think it's time we had a chat with him."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, you would not believe how many times i rewrote parts of this chapter lol
> 
> the next chapter's going to be a little different. you can skip it because it involves death.


	5. I’ll tell you what you get, you get what you deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy this sure took a while huh? i have no idea what im gonna do for the next chapter but once I do write it, you’ll be able to skip this chapter if you’re adverse to murder.
> 
> suggestions would be appreciated!
> 
> also trying something new with spacing? If it looks bad, let me know and I’ll fix it

Lambda fiddles with the collar of his shirt. With the pink bead bracelet wrapped around his wrist. With the pristine white tablecloth he had selected that had to be just right for his special guest.

He couldn’t shake the feeling of nervousness that had a hold on him all morning. Murder was nothing new to him. It was just the method he had selected for his target was... different from his usual method of dispatching people. As if he could sense it, Proxima popped up beside him, a plate of cookies in hand.

* * *

  
“Something wrong?”, he asks in a silky smooth tone of voice. “No! No! Nothin’s wrong.” A lie. “It’s just-“ Lambda grabs a cookie off the plate.

“What if this doesn’t go as planned? Like, I know that the stuff I’m using has a hundred percent chance to kill a man but what if it just doesn’t work? Then I’m gonna have to beat him to death and find a place to stash the body.” He shoves the cookie in his mouth. If only to shut himself up. Proxima smiles and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh come on now. You and I both know that hiding a corpse has never been a problem for you. If push comes to shove, you can either erase his body and any traces of him from this universe or simply eat him.” 

Proxima beamed at him before he sauntered off to set the cookies on the table. Lambda did have to give it to him. He had a point.

* * *

  
The sound of the doorbell ringing brought Lambda back.

* * *

  
“Oh shit, he’s here!”   
  


Proxima looks up, setting down a of purple juice on the table. “Go get the door, I’ll finish up over here and make myself scarce.” The brunette nods before taking off running through the house. He doesn’t even _try_ to fight off the absolutely giddy skipping he’s broken into. Soon enough, he’s in front of the door. “Okay! Okay.” He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He straightens his collar one last time before swinging open the door, a toothy smile on his face.

  
“Heyyyy officer!”, he exclaims in a bright, cheery voice that hid the utter disgust and contempt he felt towards the man stepping into his home with a smug smile plastered on his awful face. 

“Afternoon.” _God_, his voice made Lambda want to vomit. He’s only said one word and the hatred Lambda felt for him only deepened. He bites back the urge to take his nails and slash his throat from ear to ear and be done with it. But no. No. He had to go through with this. He had gone through all this trouble to set everything up and he was going to use it, dang it!

* * *

Whatever he was saying as Lambda lead him through the house was a dull monotone drone to him. Useless, meaningless, and would fade into nothing soon. 

He pulls back the chair for his target, who graciously accepts with a “Thank you”. The poor stupid creature.

Lambda slips into his own seat just across from this thing that dared to call himself a man. The silence in the room is palpable as the two stare at each other, Lambda’s gloved index finger tapping against his hand. For the man in blue, the silence is awkward, for Lambda, it is like knives and pins stabbing into his back. Still... he had a job to do.   
  


He chooses to break the silence.

* * *

  
“So.”

He sets his hands on the table.

“Tell me about yourself. Your accomplishments. Everything that makes you you.”

“Well.” The mustached man says before taking a sip of juice. A content sigh and a lick of his lips. “What do you want to know? I’ve got a lot of stories from my time on the force. You know, raids. Busts. Typical stuff.” He looks down disapprovingly at the cookie in his hand. “You got any donuts?”

“No. No I don’t.”, Lambda responds with a strained smile on his face. He could just leap across the table and beat him to death with the pitcher but he holds off just a little bit longer.

“Um. Look.” He leans forward. “Is it cool if I ask you ‘bout a certain case? It’s for a research project I’m workin’ on.” The cop beams. “Sure sure.”, he says with a dismissive wave of his hand and another gulp of juice.

Straight to the point then. No more dancing around this.

* * *

  
“Trick or Treatment.”

  
The cop pauses, glancing at Lambda over his cup. “What?”, he asks as he lowers his cup.

“Trick or Treatment.”, Lambda repeats, pulling out the files he had stashed under the table and slamming it in front of him. “I wanna know what you were thinkin’ when you decided to use it.”

The man in blue scratches the back of his head. “Uh. Well... you have to understand that person committed a crime.” He says this like he’s speaking to a small child who doesn’t understand why it’s wrong to break an expensive vase.

  
“And the person in question was a teenager, correct?” His eyebrow raised, brown eyes peering into the man’s soul or lack there of.

“Well, yeah. I mean if you want to put it like that.” Lambda had to fight back the urge to snort at that. 

“And upon being told that the guilty party was indeed innocent, did you or did you not say that you did not care and tried to go through with this punishment anyway?”

“Well uh...” 

  
“So you agree that you tried to kill an innocent teenager and get away with it? Correct?” He wasn’t going to go for the throat just yet but nicking the jugular a little more couldn’t hurt. “Now listen here-“, the desecrator of donuts said, jabbing a finger at him. Lambda cuts him off with a yell, slamming his hand on the table.

**“We’re not done yet!” **

* * *

The cop falls silent, looking more like a pouting child than a full grown adult.

“Tell me. Do you know what kind of shit storm you would have started if you did that? You are aware that what you would have done would have been defined as police brutality, correct?”

“You don’t understand. He was a monster! They’re all like that!” 

* * *

  
“You expect me to believe that’s an actual reason to murder a teenager?” Lambda’s voice is as cold as the metal he’s made out of.

“That’s someone’s child. You wouldn’t have just hurt him. You’d hurt his parents. They’d spend the rest of their lives trying to find their missing son. All because you wanted to play judge, jury and executioner.”

His words are pure venom and it’s clearly gotten to his target as anger quickly washes over the man’s face.

Lambda takes this time to take a nice, big sip of juice. He needed to wash the taste of burning acid out of his mouth anyway. He gestures to the man’s drink. “You should drink some more. I think if we just got something to drink and settle down, maybe we can talk things out a little more rationally.”

Another chomp of his untouched cookie.

* * *

He sees the man fight the urge to obey but his hand shoots out to grab the glass. His juice is almost gone. 

“Tell me. Do you know what you’re drinkin’?”

“Uh... grape juice?” He’s swaying a little bit. Doesn’t stop him from downing it like the finest water on earth.

“Yeah. It’s grape juice.” A wry smile as Lambda takes a sip of juice. “There’s a little surprise waitin’ for ya at the bottom of the glass.” The cop’s eyes widened as he drained his glass. He set it down just to see the message neatly printed on the bottom of the cup.

_You’ve been poisoned._

* * *

He looks up, eyes the size of saucers as Lambda’s grin grows wider.

  
  
“Is- is this a joke?”

  
“No. No it isn’t.” Lambda right now could give the Grinch a run for his money with the face splitting smile plastered on his face. “You didn’t think you could just get away with attempted murder. Did ya?”

The man across from him splutters, looking more akin to an open mouthed fish. He’s shaking now. A side effect of the poison Lambda had slipped into his drink. Or maybe he was shaking with fear? 

Lambda continued to tear into him.

* * *

  
“You’re a danger to the public.”, he says in a calm and collected voice. “And we just can’t have ya runnin’ ‘round the place endangerin’ people.” He says this oh so matter of factly tone as he wipes something from beneath his eye. “So. Ya gotta go. Ya can’t be here anymore. You fucked up.”

“Murder’s one thing, but it’s another to try and murder a kid.” 

  
  
He can see little bubbles of foam peeking out from the sheriff’s mouth.

  
  
“And if ya think someone’s gonna try and figure out where ya went, then, well, you’re shit outta luck, buddy.” Was it bad to rub salt in the wound of someone who’s dying? Probably. Did he care? Pfft.

**No.**

He continued. “No one is gonna find out where you are. By the time we’re done, they aren’t even going to _remember_ you even existed.”

“You. Are. Completely. **_Fucked_**.”

* * *

He sees the hate and fear in the sheriff’s eyes, his shaking worsening with the foam now pooling out of his mouth and dripping onto the tablecloth. Eugh.

He was just as disgusting on the inside as he was on the outside.

* * *

“Guess this is goodbye, huh sheriff? We won't miss you. The world certainly won't weep for you.” He shoots one last smile at him, a devilish glint in his eye.

  
He died at the table, his body colliding with the floor a second after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably botched the sheriff’s character but i don’t really care because he’s an asshole lol


End file.
